


maenad

by regretofthefallingleaf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: POV poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretofthefallingleaf/pseuds/regretofthefallingleaf
Summary: the greatest mistake they ever made was thinking they could tame lightning.





	

n.

1\. she burns, and she burns, and she burns until there is nothing in her but lightning; starbright electricity coursing through her bones and her soul. where she walks, sand turns to glass and the air cracks. 

2\. they call her hollow, say she has nothing in her but darkness. they say she should serve a king she does not know. they are wrong. she is full to bursting with passion, with thunder, with power. queens do not serve. queens conquer. 

3\. in the end, she burns. the darkness swallows her, and the thunder fades, and all the empty places where she schemed, and fought, and walked ring empty. but the lightning remembers, and perhaps on still days the dry air will crackle for the nymph who called down storms.


End file.
